Minister for Magic
(1990-1996), Rufus Scrimgeour (1996-1997), Pius Thicknesse (1997-1998), and Kingsley Shacklebolt (1998-Present)]] The Minister for Magic is the leader of the wizarding world in the United Kingdom and the highest ranking member of the Ministry of Magic, which they control. The position somewhat corresponds to the Prime Minister of British Muggles. The Minister is advised on wizarding matters by their staff members and by the other Heads of Departments. They also chair the Wizengamot to pass Wizarding Laws, or to hear important trials (such as Harry Potter's case), though the verdict is decided by a panel of jury, including the Minister themself. Many other wizarding countries also have Ministers and have the similar governmental systems such as the Bulgarian minister. History Albus Dumbledore was offered, but refused, the position on at least three occasions. After Millicent Bagnold, Barty Crouch Sr. was the next prime candidate due to his cruel but effective methods of combatting the Dark Arts during the First Wizarding War, until he sentenced his son to Azkaban for being a Death Eater, which lead to a drop in his popularity, causing him to lose out to Fudge. Cornelius Fudge was Minister from 1990 until 1996, when he was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour. After Scrimgeour's death in August of 1997, Pius Thicknesse was appointed as Minister, though he was really only Voldemort's puppet, and at the end of the war Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed Minister. Known Ministers for Magic 18th century *Unctuous Osbert (late 18th century)Pottermore *Artemisia Lufkin (1798-1811)Third W.O.M.B.A.T. test (J. K. Rowling Official Site) ]] 19th century *Grogan Stump (1811-1819) *Ottaline Gambol (early 19th century) *Evangeline Orpington (1849-1855) *Faris "Spout-Hole" Spavin (1865-1903) 20th century *Nobby Leach (1962-1968) *Millicent Bagnold (1980-1990) (retired) *Cornelius Fudge (1990-1 July, 1996) (sacked) *Rufus Scrimgeour (1 July, 1996-1 August, 1997) (assassinated; newspapers indicated "resigned") *Pius Thicknesse (1 August, 1997-2 May, 1998) (de jure; was Imperius Cursed by Yaxley, then in the hands of Lord Voldemort.) *Kingsley Shacklebolt (1998-present) (Interim, became permanent later) Unknown period *Eldritch Diggory *Lorcan McLaird *Dugald McPhail Timeline ImageSize = width:660 height:auto barincrement:13 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:50 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1790 till:2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:15 start:1790 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:purple id:EM value:blue Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:1790 till:1794 color:PA text:"Unctuous Osbert" from:1798 till:1811 color:PA text:"Artemisia Lufkin" from:1811 till:1819 color:PA text:"Grogan Stump" from:1819 till:1830 color:EM text:"(?)" from:1830 till:1835 color:PA text:"Ottaline Gambol" from:1835 till:1849 color:EM text:"(?)" from:1849 till:1855 color:PA text:"Evangeline Orpington" from:1855 till:1865 color:EM text:"(?)" from:1865 till:1903 color:PA text:"Faris Spavin" from:1903 till:1962 color:EM text:"(?)" from:1962 till:1968 color:PA text:"Nobby Leach" from:1968 till:1980 color:EM text:"(?)" from:1980 till:1990 color:PA text:"Millicent Bagnold" from:1990 till:1996 color:PA text:"Cornelius Fudge" from:1996 till:1997 color:PA text:"Rufus Scrimgeour" from:1997 till:1998 color:PA text:"Pius Thicknesse" from:1998 till:2017 color:PA text:"Kingsley Shacklebolt" Relationship to the Muggle Prime Minister One of the Minister for Magic's duties is to correspond with the British Prime Minister of Muggles of any ongoing events in the wizarding world that will or may affect the United Kingdom as a whole, e.g. Lord Voldemort's return, or introduce themselves to the Muggle Prime Minister, should there be a change in office on either side. A small portrait in the corner of the Prime Minister's office serves as an envoy between the two Ministers. It announces the arrival of the Minister for Magic, seeking the Prime Minister's reply (usually aquiescence to the unavoidable). It is believed that a Permanent Sticking Charm must have been placed on the portrait, for neither the Prime Minister nor his experts were able to remove it from its location. Known correspondences .]] Sometime between 1990 and 1993, Fudge showed up to introduce himself to the newly elected Muggle Prime Minister. He also informed him of the existence of the magical population living among Muggles in secret, and assured him that he would not bother the Prime Minister unless it was something of great importance. He also claimed the previous Prime Minister tried to throw him out of the window, believing Fudge's presence to be a sabotage attempt. In around July 1993, Fudge showed up in the Prime Minister's office again, to inform him of Sirius Black's breakout from Azkaban, the wizard prison. He also told the story of Lord Voldemort, in order to allow the Prime Minister to have an in depth understanding of what was going on, though as he dared not say the name out loud, he instead scribbled it on a piece of paper. In August 1994, Fudge turned up to report on the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup, since its victims included Muggles. He also informed a bewildered Prime Minister that they would be importing dragons and a sphinx into Great Britain for the Triwizard Tournament, as part of the procedure (who possibly had no idea what Fudge was talking about). Sometime prior to July 1996, a flustered Fudge appeared in the Prime Minister's office briefly to inform him that there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban, the wizard prison. Around July 1996, Fudge turned up and announced to the Prime Minister that the Second Wizarding War had begun, and that the Dark forces in their community were responsible for the various gloomy events occurring in the Muggle world. In addition, Fudge introduced his successor, Rufus Scrimgeour. When Lord Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic, it was likely that the the puppet Minister Pius Thicknesse was not sent to meet the Muggle Minister, as was the tradition in the past, due to the Death Eaters' attitudes towards Muggles and Muggle-borns. However, once Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed Minister in 1998, it is likely that he did meet with the Prime Minister to not only introduce himself (indeed, he had been put in as secretary to the Prime Minister in 1996 to watch over his security''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' - Chapter 1 (The Other Minister)) but to assure the Muggle Minister that the war had ended. Behind the Scenes *In the American editions, the Minister is called the Minister of Magic. *Since Kingsley's appointment as the next Minister for Magic is omitted from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, there is no mention of who is appointed to that position after the final battle. *In the films, both Minister of ''Magic and Minister ''for ''Magic seem to be acceptable, as different characters call it different names. For example, in ''Deathly Hallows: Part 1, when Scrimgeour arrives at The Burrow, George wonders what the Minister ''of ''Magic is doing there; likewise, when Kingsley's Patronus interrupts the wedding, he calls the Minister the same thing. However, when Pius Thicknesse gives his speech later in the film, he calls himself the Minister ''for ''Magic. The reason behind this is unknown. Notes and references fr:Ministre de la Magie nl:Minister van Toverkunst Category:Ministers for Magic Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Jobs